Rose Against the Patriarchy
by writer2be1004
Summary: A story in which Rose is a well written female character? (Aka not a bitch) basically ignores all of the cursed child. Rose, Scorpius and Albus are the new golden trio starting their first year at Hogwarts but a sinister new threat of blood terrorism and druglike steroids begin which block off magic, as well as popular belief that transpires that witches are inferior to wizards.


Chapter 1:

"You know what, James." Rose glared. "I don't care."

"Rose…" Albus tried to mollify her.  
"I can do what I want!" She stated firmly ignoring Al's efforts. "In fact, I'm going to go sit by Scorpius Malfoy."

She stood up sharply and stomped to the door.

"Rose! Come back!" Albus shouted.

She paused before she opened the door. "Come on, Al. Come with me." With that she strode out of the Potter's cart.

The train moved steadily toward its destination as she surreptitiously glanced into the windows till she spotted a head of perfectly combed platinum blonde. Before she could hesitate, she slammed open the door to Malfoy's cart.  
Scorpius stared wide eyed at the fiery redhead with curious brown eyes.

"Rose, Rose Granger-Weasley." She introduced tartly and recognition flitted his face.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." He stated sitting up, trying to mask his surprise. "I believe we're supposed to be sworn enemies." He fumbled.

"I believe that this is the first time we've met so that's not possible." Rose closed the door behind her. "Though my father isn't so keen about your father." _to put it lightly_.

"To tell the truth, neither am I at times."

"Well, I think he deserves some merit. The Malfoy collection of Dark Arts artifacts is fascinating and also a valuable preservation of magical history."  
"You know about the Dark Arts Artifacts?"  
"Yeah," she paused. "I read a lot."  
"But isn't the book my father wrote on Dark Artifacts a N.E.W.T. level textbook?" Scorpius contemplated.  
Rose shrugged and didn't reply.  
"Anyways thanks for coming."  
"Why're you alone?" Rose took a seat in front of him. "Don't you have any friends?"

Which was pretty blunt but for Rose who'd been surrounded by a bustling family her entire life, loneliness was difficult to comprehend. Scorpius frowned at her questions. "No one wanted to sit with me? And I guess not?"

"Why?"  
"Well my father was a death eater once and there's rumors that I'm Voldemort's son."  
"So?" Rose propped up her legs and leaned back.  
"They either hate my guts or are too afraid."  
"Oh." She contemplate this. "Were _you_ a death eater once?" Rose asked.  
"Of course not!" Scorpius gaped.  
"Then it's fine. I don't see why I should hate you or be scared of you." Rose grinned. "Also, you've got a nose don't you? That means you can't be related to Voldemort."

They both looked at each other and began to laugh. They're knees knocked slightly with each other. The large train compartment seemed somewhat warmer with someone sitting across from him.

"Do you bite?" She cocked her head.  
"No, not hard." Scorpius countered.  
"It's all good then." Rose smirked. "Besides, I can handle myself."  
Scorpius smiled without realizing as he knew undoubtedly that she could handle herself.  
"Peace, Rose?" Scorpius ventured holding out his hand.  
"Peace, Scorpius." Rose stated taking his hand.

Suddenly, Albus Potter burst through the door followed by his older brother.  
"Bloody hell, Rose," James swore. "You know I didn't mean to offend you."  
"Well James perhaps you should've thought before you spoke for once." Rose scowled.  
"Still sitting with this-this..."  
Scorpius looked to him and tried to retract his hand but Rose held fast and pumped it twice before letting go.  
"Oh stop being such a twat James Sirius Potter."

"Me a twat-" James gaped a hand over his heart. And Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hello Scorpius," Albus ventured shyly, offering Scorpius a hand. "I'm Albus."  
James just groaned and face palmed himself. "Uncle Weasley's gonna give us hell for this."  
"What now James? Are you a tattle tale as well as a twat?" Rose huffed crossing her arms.  
"What's your favorite quidditch team?" Albus asked nervously settling in next to him.  
"I don't have one." Scorpius replied just as nervously.  
"Al!" James whined.  
"Oh for merlins sake, stop being a bigot or leave!" Rose declared in frustration.  
"Fine!" James snapped his pride wounded.

He didn't know what bigot was but it didn't sound good. That Rose had a mouth, a sharp one at that for an eleven year old girl. "See you all at the feast I'm going to visit my friends." With that he slammed the door to the car and walked away.  
Rose sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her, head on the window. "Thank god he's finally gone."

"What did he say to get her so wounded up?" Scorpius asked Albus.  
"He told her not to go anywhere near you," Al leaned toward him and replied.  
"Oh," Scorpius shifted in his seat and looked away. He didn't feel right about driving a rift between the two.  
"Don't worry about it, James can be stupid but it doesn't last long." Al promised, taking Scorpius' frown as disdain that the elder Potter hated him.  
"Yeah...? That's good." Scorpius trailed off glancing at Rose.  
"It's not your fault. I never like being told what to do." Rose retorted with her eyes closed. Scorpius jumped because he thought she hadn't been listening.

With a sigh Rose uncrossed her arms turned to him.

"Now Scorpius Malfoy, why in Godric's name do you not have a favorite quidditch team?"  
Scorpius fiddled with his robes and avoided their eyes. "Crowds and the lot are good to avoid in our family. Sometimes, they can turn nasty when they see us."  
"Rubbish, the first thing we're doing is taking you to a game." Al said determinedly. Like his mother and father he was passionate about the sport.

Just then the cart door swung open and trolley full of mouthwatering sweets entered the cart.  
"Perfect, I was getting hungry." Rose grinned taking out a handmade corned beef sandwich and 11 sickles.  
Al turned to Rose. "Is that why you were nasty to James?"  
"Oh he deserved everything I gave him but yeah I didn't eat breakfast." Rose dug through her bag.  
"Don't tickle a sleeping dragon but never annoy a hungry Rose." Al intoned solemnly.  
"Oh shut up." Rose swatted at him from across the seat.  
They both handed the sickles to the trolley lady. "A bit of everything please." Rose and Al said at the same time with a grin, giving the lady their money and gathering their pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and many more.  
"Are you getting anything, Scorpius?" Albus set the pile of snacks on his lap.  
"Actually, my mum packed me all these." He reached up and brought down a bag full of gourmet desserts which Astoria had forced on him that morning. "But I don't really like sweets."  
"Why did she pack so many?" Al asked taking a cheesecake truffle from the pile and popping it in his mouth.  
"She thought it would help me make friends." Scorpius confessed.  
Al choked on the truffle and Rose reached out and took a box of Godiva chocolates.  
"Well now you have two so it worked didn't it."

Scorpius blinked staring at her face for even a hint of mocking. Which didn't come. Albus nodded and ate another truffle.

"Here, have some of my sandwich." Al offered. "I know it's not much but Gran is a great cook."  
"Thanks," Scorpius said gratefully taking a bite of the homemade treat. There on the train with two new friends, it was the best thing he'd eaten in a long time.

Rose stole glances toward Scorpius as he ate the sandwich which he seemed to enjoy. She forced Al to take a bite of her sandwich for Gran's sake and finished half before handing the other half to Scorpius who nodded thanks. Albus was fervently explaining the particulars of the Quidditch World Cup (converting Scorpius into a Brazilians fan no doubt) and Scorpius listened intently. As the scenery changed outside, she wondered if she'd done the right thing. Storming in had been to piss of James, but she found she quite liked the way Scorpius laughed. She shook her head, best not to overanalyze. She settled in and joined the conversation. "Al you're just saying that cause you shook Krum's hand. The true backbone of the Bulgarian team is obviously their chaser Anelia Dobrev."

Bshots Chapter 1:

As the train left the station, goosebumps ran down his back. Ron grabbed his head. "Oh my god."

"Are you okay?" Hermione gasped placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said that. When has she ever listened to me?" Ron shook his head. "She's gonna marry the little bastard just to annoy me


End file.
